Aeris's Tragedy
by top gear tony
Summary: Loosly based on vg cats 265, Something bad happens to Leo as he tryies to save Aeris. Can she avenge his death. And more importantly can she cope with out him? Rated T for language and violence.
1. Just the beginning

**Authors note: A big hello and thank you for giving this story a go. Right let's get down to business. I have noticed VG Cats though one of the most famous web comics out there doesn't have the big selection of fanfics It deserves. All it's go is one (Which by the way is really good) So I'm here to help set the record straight and help this series on it's way to being not only a good comic but a good fanfic spot too. OK on with the story. (Disclaimer: I do not own VG cats.) **

It was your usual winters day people playing in the snow kids having snowball fights and of course

building snow men, which is exactly what two cats were doing. A gray one with a goofy grin and a pink one with a some what menacing aura about her. These two cat were of course Leo and Aeris.

"Hey Aeris pass me that twig over there, we could use it as an arm." Leo said pointing to the piece of timber.

Aeris who was working on the body of the snowman gave a look to the direction of the gray cat though she could only see part of him through the half assembled snowman and replied. "Get it you're self. Can't you see I'm actually doing something, besides it's closer to you than me... like right by your foot."

"But Arise I'm trying but I got my tongue stuck to a poll and it hurts when I try to bend down and pick it up."

"Well I'm sure you can still get i- wait, what?" The Pink cat said surprise and rushed round to the other side of the snowman to get a better look. "I don't know why I'm acting surprised this is something I'd expect you to do." Arise stood there with her arms folded with the look of annoyance plastered all over her face.

"So can you give me a hand please? I'm starting to get frost bite on ma tongue. "

"OK fine. But next time you do this I'm leaving you here to freeze. Got it?

"OK"

Arise grabbed ahold of the gormless cats head and gave a slight tug.

"Ow! Hay Arise that hurts." Complained Leo.

"Well it's your own fault, do you expect you can just go around doing stupid things without and implications behind it huh?"

"Yeah".

"That's it."

Leo who yet again managed to piss Arise off was completely oblivious to how much he had annoyed her by yet another one of his idiotic antics. He was going to pay **yet** again as Arise isn't one to just let him get away with oh no.

Arise grabbed ahold of Leo's feet and pulled as hard as she could.

"Ow ow ow ow." Cried the gray cat.

"Almost there just a little more."

"Stop pulling it really hurts!"

"Oh but were so close to freeing you." She replied with a devilish grin.

"No your not you going to pull my tough off a-"

And so with Aeris's help Leo managed to dislodge his tough. But she pulled so hard both were sent flying back towards the half built snowman demolishing it in the process.

Once Leo realized where he was he nearly cursed his dumb luck. He was on top of none other than Aeris, who by the way is going to kill him. But then Leo noticed that Aeris was still in quite a bit of a daze and thus giving him time to think of some excuse of some sort to soften the plumbing he will inevitably get.

Just then Aeris had began to come to but she probably wished she hadn't. To her dismay she noticed that she underneath the very cat that she is currently annoyed with and the goofy smile she saw looking down at her wasn't helping.

"Your right." Leo broke the silence.

"About what?" Aeris snapped back.

"I didn't have my though riped off." Leo said trying to sound as casual as possible but This annoyed Aeris even more.

"Would you just shut the h- oh god the snowman!" Aeris gasped at as they lay in unborne snowman remains.

"Yeah about that. We broke it." Leo was annoyingly casual about it.

"We? There is no we. You broke it and get the hell off me!" Yelled Aeris. As she pushed Leo off of her and made her way back to her feet.

Leo then scrambling back to his feet replayed. "OK I'm sorry were just make another one no worries."

"No Leo like I said there was no "we" I did like 90% of the work on that and all you did was scratch your ass and disappear for like an hour half way through only to come back and get your tough stuck on a pole!"

"But-."

"But nothing stop being such an annoying ass for the love of god! All you ever do is screw thing up for me and make my life a living hell why the hell can't you just grow the hell up you insult to all things living."

Arise was breathing heavily after that little out burst but her whole mood changed when she saw Leos face. All over Leos face was a clear sign of hurt. Arise was taking aback by this she had never gone this far before and she has certainly never seen Leo actually hurt this way before.

"Leo... I." But Leo cut her off

"Save it. You obviously don't need me."

"But I didn't-"

"Yes you did I clearly heard you say that I all ways screw things up for you."

His face was blank and emotionless. Aeris couldn't believe that Leo was acting like this he was always so laid back even when he was in school and the jocks used to beat him up for his lunch money.

Before she could say anything Leo had thrown a hat at her. She picked it up and looked at it. It was your typical top hat a little old and crumpled but otherwise in good condition.

"What's this?" Aeris asked confused.

"Can't you see it's a hat for the snowman. Remember before we started you said we may need a hat so I went to find one. I tried to tell you but you told me to stop bothering you."

And with that Leo turned to leave but not before glancing back at Aeris.

Aeris just stood there holding the hat she could not believe she just drove off her only true friend who had been with her since he helped her with Snake when he was being a jerk the her in middle school.

"No he's probably just mad thats all I bet once he has a nap or played one of his favorite games he'll be back to the same old annoying Leo... I hope.

**2 Hours later.**

**At Leo's and Aeris's apartment.**

Leo was siting on the couch flicking through the tv channels, he didn't feel much like playing video games actually he didn't feel like doing anything. All because of Her.

"Ahhh god damn it why do I feel so bad, it's all her fault anyway. " He just didn't understand why he felt so bad about what happened. "I can't believe I spent like and hour looking through the dusty old closet for a hat just so she can yell at me."

"Maybe I'm just too nice?" Leo asked himself as he looked out the window and noticed it was getting late. "Why isn't she back yet?" Leo wondered with a hint or worry in his voice. "I hope shes ok." He said to him self now beginning to worry. "No I'm sure shes fine after all she doesn't need me." Leo was trying to dismiss the thought that something bad could have happened to her but to no avail. "But what if... a god dammit." Leo cursed and he grabbed his winter coat and ran out the door in search of his pink friend.

**Back to Aeris.**

"Aaaand done" Said the pink haired cat said as she finally finished the snow man. "Wait somethings missing." She added. She then noticed the hat laying on the ground. She picked it up and looked at it. It gave off a unsettling aura as she held it, and the events of earlier were replaying in her head but she managed to ignore it long enough to put the hat atop of the snow man head. "Now it's done." She quietly said to her self as she looked at the now finished snow man. .

She noticed how quiet it had gotten with out Leo around and how late it had gotten. "I bet Leo's probably sitting in front of the tv playing one of his fighting games by now." She said out loud to no one in particular. "I think I should leave it's getting kinda late." And with that she turned to leave. "Maybe I should say sorry to him... no I can't do that he'll never let me live it do-." She was cut off by a small rustling noise behind her which caught her attention. "Huh?" Aeris turned around to see nothing but the snowman staring back at her. She noticed how gormless it looked it even sent a chill down her spine. "Wow I didn't realize how creepy that snowman looked until now." She half tried to joke to her self but it only made her feel more freaked out.

She turned to leave again but she heard another rustling noise this time a bit louder. Aeris swung round quick to see who it was but like the last time there was nothing there by that snowman. "I must be going mad." Aeris said trying to dismiss it as that. But as soon as she turned her back again the noise returned and she yet again span round to see if see could see the source of the noise. But only this time the she could have sworn that the snowman had moved. "OK now it's getting weird" She then turned and walked as fast as she could with out looking like she was running until the snowman was out of sight. She then turned to see if it was truly out of sight and when she saw that it was indeed nowhere to be seen she gave a sigh of relief.

"Phew that was weird." She sighed but as she turned to leave she was met with the very same snowman she had just built. "What the..." The snowman at first looked normal but as Aeris got closer to it it seemed more menacing and evil looking. Just as she was about to touch it the snowman swiped it's wooded branch hands at her which caused her to fall back. The snowman was now right above her. It no longer looked like the snow man she had built it was more demonic looking. It's eyes were pitch black with small red dots in the middle, it's twig like arms were more like razer sharp claws and it's mouth was monstrous looking but the main thing that she noticed was the hat sitting atop it's head. It had the pentagram sign on it. She should have know Leo would have found something like that with out even knowing it. The monster snowman raised it's razor like arm ready to delver a killing blow to the terrified cat. As it swung it's claws at her it she closed her eyes and covered her face all she could fell is regret for now apologizing to Leo.

But it claw did not come nor did the pain of death. Still a little shaking up Aeris opened her eye only to see Leo between her and the snowman. He was holding a shovel which he was using to hold off the monsters claw.

"Leo?" Aeris said in amazement.

"None other." Leo replied trying to sound casual as he pushed the beast over. "Aeris are you ok did it hurt you?"

"I'm fine just a scratch."

"That's good to hear." Leo said with relief. "So you'll able to run away?"

"Yeah I think I can manage b- wait what about you?"

"I'm sorry Aeris but it's too late for me."

"What are you talki- oh god." Aeris gasped as she saw blood dripping from Leo's stomach area.

"Leo are you ok?" She said as she rushed over only to be pushed aside by Leo as the monster snowman lunged at him knocking him to the ground.

"LEO!" Shouted Aeris as she saw her beat friend barely fighting off the snowman.

"I'm fine Aeris now run, run as fast as for can and hide I can't hold it for much longer!" He shouted back holding the monster back with the shovel.

"But."

"No buts this time please just trust me for once, give me that much!"

"I can't not with out you!"

"Aeris please don't let this be in vain just do this as a last request!"

"Leo..." She turned to run but turned back for a moment "Leo I'm so sorry about everything I never meant to hurt you." tears were falling freely down her face as she took one last at her beast friend.

"I know. And I'm sorry to Aeris."

Just then she turned to run as fast as she could. while behind her all she could hear was the dying screams of her beast friend.

**Leo and the snowman.**

After Aeris was out of sight Leo knew that would be the last he would ever see of his friend. He was happy he saved he and didn't regret a single moment he had spent with her. He was then brought out of his toughs as the snowman was getting harder to hold off Leo know his last moments were upon him and just before the snowman broke through the shovel he spat in its eye and said "That's for hurting Aeris."

The snowman was slowly taking it's time killing the gray cat and enjoying it's screams of pain. Just before Leo died He yelled "AERIS!" the fell silent.

**Back to Aeris**

No matter how far she had run she could not get away from his screams of pain. So she hid inside a small cave and covered her ears until the screaming stopped. They kept going and going until she could not take it any more. "My god what's that thing doing to him?" She cringed at the tough of it.

It finally came to an end when a his last scream made every heir on her body stand on end. She herd him call her name one last time then silence.

Aeris fell to her knees and shouted "LEO!" before passing out.

**OK there we have it the first chapter. Oh right I know what you're gonna ask. Why Leo? Well to tell you the truth it was a coin toss and the whole thing came to me in a dream so there. This chapter is loosely based of VG cats comic 265 A magical wonder land. You know the one were frosty the snowman kills them both. Anyway update coming soon. I look forwards to you're reviews. **


	2. That old plot chestnut

**Note: **Whoa, hey, hello. It been quite a while hasn't it. I know I know it's been like ages since my last update hasn't it. The thing is I didn't just forget about this fic, no. I've scraped so many ideas over the past few months I've started carrying around a little note pad for when I suddenly get struck by inspiration when I'm out or in college. Anywho enough doolallying on with the story. Oh and just so you know I spruced chapter 1 up, gave it a bit more flesh and cleaned up the spelling errors. Also I do not own the rights to VG Cats.

**Chapter 2**

Slowly, as she started to regain consciousness Aeris felt like someone had nuked her mind. It was quite lucky for her that she couldn't quite remember the events of the past day yet, this gave her a small feeling of right, like nothing much had changed. Sadly it would be fleeting as she began to compose her self.

"Ugh, so this is what they call... actually what do they call this?" She asked herself wondering at the feeling she felt. It wasn't quite a hang over feeling, giving the fact that she couldn't remember touching a bottle last night. Actually she could barely remember anything from yesterday, the more she did try to recall it the more her mind tolled her she didn't want to remember. Puzzled as to why everything was such a daze the confused cat scratched her head. "Hmm, no knocks of my head ether, so I obviously didn't hit it."

Leaning back against the wall she rattled her brain trying to think if she can recall anything from the past 24 hours. "Come on Aeris think, thin... wait what am I leaning against... rock." Just then she remembered that she ran into a cave yesterday... but why? "God why is remembering so damned hard. Why can I recall what happened yesterday, why? I can recall every other day." Thinking Aeris snapped her fingers and... "Aha. Like the time when... no can't remember that one. Ok... how about the time... no. Oh god." Aeris said in a sudden realisation. "I can barely remember anything."

_Over to where the snowman attacked_

Police and yellow tape swarmed around where the snowman had killed the Gray cat formally known as Leo. Camera flashes and loud pencil scribbles could be heard as the cops analyzed the scene.

"So what do you think officer Hunt?" Said a man in a 70's cop show style suit.

"I dunno chef, but giving the why we can hardly even tell what or who the victim was I'd say we're dealing with one crazy son of a bitch." Hunt said. Trying to get his point over in the most straight forwardly cop show way possible.

"Hmm. I think we'll have to get detective Brigs from vice to look at this." The man now known as chef announced as he took a closer look at the scene.

"Brigs sir?..." Hunt asked with a hint of worry in his voice.

"Yes Brigs, the man's a genius."

"No sir, the man's a nut job."

"I don't care what you say. I'm the chef and there for what I say goes. You got that you dickless maggot.

With a sigh Hunt nodded. "Yes sir."

"Good, now call it in." The chef ordered.

With reluctance officer Hunt reached for his radio. "Would Vice detective Brigs please come to sector n-." But before he could finish the distant sound of a car moving at reckless speed came into earshot.

The red sports car which deliberately disobeyed traffic laws sped down the road and even caused a few accidents along the way. It then did a sideways screeching hand brake turn as stopped just before hitting the two men. The door flung open and out steeped a man who also dressed like a 70s cop show that could only be described as a brick shit house. Or for a more better understanding he kind of looked like a mix between the Terminator and an angry potato.

He looked around for a few seconds, his eye hidden by a pair of sun glasses before approaching the two other cops. "You called for me chef."

"Ah Brigs, good of you to come, and so quick to I might add."

"It's what I do." Brigs replayed his expression not changing.

"Officer Hunt you brief detective Brigs on the situation and give him any assistance in doing it. Understand."

"But chef-" Hunt protested.

"I don't think I made my self clear. Officer Hunt if you don't want to be mopping up shit in some backwater retirement home, then you will aid detective Brigs in this investigation. Do I make my self clear?"

"Yes sir." The man Sighed.

"Good I'll be off then, you two get to work." And with that the chef walked in the direction of the nearest doughnut shop.

Hunt looked around a saw Brigs already at the scene.

"So where were you on the night of the murder, eh?" Brigs began to question the body.

"Um detective, that... that's the victim your questioning... and it's dead so it can't answer you." Hunt commented with a look of pure bewilderment about him.

"I know that, BUT dose HE?" Brigs asked with some unneeded dramatic emphasis.

"Uh well no... it's dead."

Brigs looked at Hunt than at the body, then back at Hunt. "You got a point. I'll never get it to crack here. Quick take it to the interrogation room."

"Whoa-wai-what. But it's a dead body for crying out loud you can't question that." Hunt argued with almost unfathomed logic. Logic, sadly did not stop detective Brigs.

"Hunt do you know why I'm so good at my job." Brigs asked the officer.

"Because the guys in charge are a bunch of morons."

"Close but no cigar. It's because I can and will do anything to get the job right and that includes question that suspect."

"You mean that body." Hunt corrected again.

"And how do you know that, it could just be playing with us."

"It's freaking dead, it's covered in blood, it's brains are covering half the park and it's not moving. Why else is the snow around here covered in so much blood?" Hunt emphasized.

"Hmm... a master in disguise." Brigs deduced whilst scratching his chin.

"WHAT... you know what forget it take it to questioning, waist your time, I'm going off to find some real clues." After failing to reason with Brigs, Hunt stormed off in to look for some evidence.

"Good idea Hunt split up, that way we'll cover more ground. I'll let you know if I find anything." The detective replayed.

"Whatever crazy." Hunt answered back while walking away.

_Back to Aeris_

Walking along the rode Aeris was still trying to figure out what happened to most of her memory.

"Ugh this is so damned annoying, not to mention cliché." Whined to Pink cat. "I mean I can remember my name where I live and some other basic details. But I just can't remember anything else." Starting to get irritated Aeris sat on a near by bench and attempted to make sense of things. "Ok all I remember from last night is a lot of running and a panicking feeling... wait why was I panicking? Did something happen?"

"Calm down Aeris, just calm down. Panicking now won't help." Leaning back Aeris felt something in her pocket. "Hum what's this... my wallet." She said out loud. "Forgot I had." She opened it and saw it contained just what she expected a wallet to contain. ID, drivers licence, cash card, etc. It also had a picture, in the picture was her and another cat, grey and goofy looking. "Do I know him? I feel like I do. Relative maybe. Well who ever he is I bet he can help me figure things out." And so Aeris closed her wallet got up and began the search for the grey cat. But little did she know that the path she now walked would only lead to more pain and loss.

**Note: **Ok quite a weak chapter here, but really I did not know where to pick it up from so I just rolled with what ever came into my head so yeah, but no that I've got a solid idea of what to do it shouldn't be too hard from here on out.


	3. A really jarring contrast

**Note: **Gee, I don't know where to start... OK,ok I know I've been gone for a long time but you see I was... ugh...um... called upon to...um, save to world, yeah that's it. During which I was blown up and comatose for several months an... you know what screw it. I was being lazy, OK, happy? Anyway back to the story.

**Chapter 3**

The police station was frantic, as it always was with keeping video game characters in line. From mushroom abusing, fat Italian plumbers to pharmaceutical companies that keep causing a zombie apocalypse every weekend.

Meanwhile at the far end of said station, Brigs was hard at work questioning the... suspect.

The room was in which the _Suspect_ was being questioned in was basically your average interrogation room. Bland grey tone, one desk two chairs, one way looking glass and so forth. Brigs was in the room with the dishevelled corpse of Leo.

Brigs slammed his fists against the desk in frustration. "Argh, this is getting me nowhere." He moaned as he threw another piece of rolled up paper in the waist paper basket. He then got up and started to pace back and forth. "I know you're holding out on me." He said as he moved in closer to the body. "It's only a matter of time until you crack..." Brigs then started to stroll backwards. " and when you do..." He then stopped at his vacant chair. "I'll be there to make sure you CRASH!" As soon as those last words came out of his mouth, Brigs, with all his might threw his chair across the room in an attempt to scare the... suspect.

At the other end of the one way window a random unnamed cop was sitting and drinking coffee while watching the sceptical unfold. "Who'd of thought that, that man is the best our city has to offer. He sure has some weird ways of operating." The man then took another sip of his coffee.

The door swung open and Hunt walked in. At seeing Brigs actually trying to get information out of a dead corpse Hunt sighed and shook his head. "So, this is where he is." Hunt said with a hint of disbelieve. "Yeah, he's been at it all morning. I'm surprised that corpse ain't nothing but blood and gibbets." The cop answered. Hunt walked up to the glass and rested his head against it. "So have you told him that it was a dead body yet?" He asked the cop. "Are you crazy, I'm ain't gonna tell him. You do it."

With another sigh Hunt pushed himself off of the glass and proceeded to the interrogation room. "Yo Brigs I've actually got a few leads, leave the... suspect alone for a while and give me a hand."

Brigs looked a Hunt like a hawk, staring him down. "Ah Hunt you're just in time. I was about to make our guest crack, he should consider himself lucky." Brigs replied whilst giving the _suspect_ the evil eye. "So what leads are we talking about?" The "_veteran"_ copper asked.

Hunt rolled his eyes and decided to play along. "Yes how _lucky_ for…. It." Hunt rolled his eyes. "Anyway the leads, I've a name, an address and the name of an acquaintance. I have his file here."

Brigs got up, his build towering over everything in plain sight; he walked past hunt and through the door. Hunt then followed shortly after, stopping to tell the other cop to bring the coroner in to clean up the mess left by Brigs.

_Back to Aeris….. finally._

Aeris stood just outside an apartment block, looking at how, well normal it looked completely and utterly unremarkable in every sense of the word.

"So this is where I live?" She pink cat asked herself. "Well….." She trailed off as she checked her wallet again. "…It says on my driver's licence that this is my address so I guess I live here." To be honest she though it was better than nothing, hell she was surprised to find herself with a drivers licence, she just didn't she herself as the driving type.

Aeris proceeded into the complex, continued past the reception and to the elevator, she tap the button and began to wait.

"You might wanna consider using the stairs doll, the elevator has been out for a couple weeks now." Rather alarmed Aeris turned her head in the direction of the sudden voice. It was the apartment receptionist.

"What do you mean by 'out'?" The pink hired cat ask unaware of how stupid she must sound. The receptionist gazed back at the cat with uninterested eyes. "Out, as in it don't work no more hun. I try telling the guy in charge to get it fixed but you know how much of a cheapskate he can be." The woman said as she turned her attention back to the magazine she was reading. "Oh." Came the monotone reply from the pink cat. She then proceeded to take the stairs, again having to walk past the reception. "You sure you're ok hun, you look kind of lost. Don't tell his stupidness has finally washed off on ya?" The receptionist piped up again as she observed Aeris. "His?" Aeris asked, not sure what exactly the questions about. "The woman just rolled her eyes and retorted. "Ma god it has." Confused Aeris proceeded up the stairs without another word.

She climbed however many stairs there was before reaching the floor and door to her place. "hmm" She exclaimed as she examined the number by the door to verify that her apartment number matches the one on her key. "Kind of nostalgic, I guess it would be though."

She unlocked the door, took a step inside and noticed just how…. Lonely this place really is. "Whoa, feels like I'm not the only one living here….. maybe I have a roommate or a relative maybe." Aeris pondered this for a while, still without moving much from the door way which incidentally was where the only light source was coming from since she has yet to turn any on. All that one could see was a partly illuminated floor that had about 75% of it selfishly being hogged by Aeris shadow.

After realising that she hasn't moved from the door way since she got here Aeris nervously laughed to herself in an attempt to lighting the mood in the gloomy apartment. She couldn't put her paw on it, but the place just felt… weird, like she would normally come home to a, well… and that was all, her mind blanked after that. "Geez I really can't remember anything, huh. Hell I can barely remember what I did on a day to day basis, let alone friends or family."

Aeris decided she'd think more on it in the morning. "Heck, maybe if I'm lucky It'll all come back to me…. And Hitler can feed Jewish orphans." The pink cat's eye's widened after she had just realised what she had said. "Whoa, how….. Cynical of me, it this how I usually act? Wait do I act like this around people too?" The confused cat paced back and forth wondering who may know her and who she may know while at the same time worrying is anyone at all even liked her. "My god what I people think I'm one of these unlikeable cynics that no one likes." She then brought herself to a stop and looked at a wall mirror. "Man I look like crap right now. That's it no more worrying until I've had a good night's sleep." And with that Aeris proceeded to the bedroom, which turned out to be the bathroom since her memory is still a little hazy. "Really, I can't even remember where my room is, that's not a very good sign. Well at least I've an excuse to freshen up before hitting the hay."

_Hunt and Brigs_

Both cop stood outside the apartment complex, looking up at it as snow from the night sky fell down back at them.

Brigs was the first to speak up. "Are you sure this is the place."

Hunt, without looking away replied. "Definitely, the people I've asked have said that this is the place that the victim lived and that 'he' sheared it with his only friend."

"Must've been a pretty lonely cat, eh." Brigs said with his usual cocky tone. "I wouldn't be surprised if his friend was some fat guy with some severe bodily odour problems."

"Charming." Hunt replied with uninterested emphasis. "Shall we just go in and get this over with I really want this thing to be over with."

Both men then began walking into the building. Upon entering Hunt lent over to Brigs and said. "Leave all the talking to me." Before approaching the reception. Brigs didn't say a word and just followed, trying to look as inconspicuous as possible behind his sunglasses slash trench coat combo.

"Excuse me miss?" Hunt announced as he approached the receptionist. The receptionist looked up from her magazine, she was a young woman in her twenty's. "Yeah whaddya want." She replied in a very obnoxious manner. Hunt remained unfazed by tone of the young receptionists voice continued in a professional manner. "Um, yeah. Could you tell me the which flat dose a…." He trailed off as he brought out a note pad from his chest pocket; at this the receptionist just rolled her eyes." Leonardo the third live please." She looked at him cautiously. "And why would you wanna know that, he in trouble again? What is it this time?" Hunt put his hand up in defence. "No, no he's not in any trouble, we just want to have a little chat with his friend is all." At this the girl behind the counter looked at Hunt even more suspiciously. "Oh sure, he's in no trouble. That's why you and muscles over there wanna 'chat' with his friend. What do you want her for, huh? Collateral." She snapped at both men. "No it's nothing like that." Hunt said in his and his, um, partners defence. "Look lady we're police officers, nothing more." He said as he flashed he badge.

"Oh." She responded and seemed to get more relaxed. "Then why didn't ya say that in the first place?" She snapped back up. "She's got a point." Brigs agreed as he led in close to Hunt. "Not helping." Hunt muttered back to Brigs. Turing his attention back the receptionist Hunt continued with his question. "So ma-" Hunt could barely get the second word out before being interrupted by Brigs. "That's enough Hunt, let the big man handle this." Without another word Brigs pushed past Hunt, lent his forearm on the reception desk and stared down the woman. Hunt just slapped his palm on his face. "Oh boy, here we go."

The receptionist looked up at Brigs, her expression still unwavered. "Oh so it's the big guys turn, huh. Well what is it, hum?" Briggs's sunglasses slid down his face slightly showing part of his eyes, he took a deep breath and….. "Listen here sister, if the next few words out of your mouth aren't directions to Lou's apartment-" "Leo" Hunt shouted from behind. "-Right, ahem. Leo's apartment, I'd like to see you try and read your magazines without your eyes, you got me?" Brigs then pushed his sunglasses back up his face without breaking his gaze. "So…?" He asked. The receptionist sighed. "Gimme a second." She pushed back from the chair and knelt under the desk as though she was searching for something. Brigs gave a confident look back at Hunt. "See that's how you get infomat-. Hay wait where are you going?" Brigs asked in confusion as Hunt suddenly shot off half way through Brigs ego trip. "Gonna tear my eyeballs out are ya!" Came a shout from the reception desk. "Huh." Brigs turned around only to be face to face with a double barrel shotgun and a pissed off looking receptionist.

His eye widened and his expression changed. "Mommy." Was all he muttered before she fired a warning shot in his direction and blowing a small hole in the wall behind him. Without hesitation Brigs leapt for the door, charging through it seconds before the second blast from the gun blew it to bits. "And don't come back!"

Outside Brigs got up after landing wrong, Hunt approached him, his expression less than impressed. "Leave it to you, huh." Hunt said sarcastically. "Oh shut up." Brigs replied.

Hunt got out his note pad. "Come on we'll go through the back, while you were dealing with crazy woman in there I managed to get an exact address from a hobo, all he wanted in exchange was my shoe lasses." Brigs recomposed himself and slapped Hunt on the back rather hard. "Good thinking rookie, you're learning from the best and it seems it's paying off." Hunt who was rather small compared to Brigs stumbled forwards at the impact of the slap, he quickly collected himself, sighed and rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say sir." He said rather unenthusiastically. "Good man, now where is the apartment." Brigs said whilst looking out at the building. "Um, right, right." Hunt scrambled through his notes until. "Ah, floor 3, door number…. 224." Hunt then but his notepad back in his chest pocket. "Good lets go, we'll clime the pipes at the back." Brigs ordered.

_At the apartment with Aeris_

Aeris was in the middle of brushing her teeth when she her ears shot up and she heard a knock on the door. "At this hour? Maybe it's the other guy or girl that lives here." She thought to herself. "Wait, that means I may get some answers as to who I am." With extra oomph she hurried to the door, toothbrush still in hand. Before reaching it there was a second knock. "All right I'm coming!" She shouted in reply to the added knocking.

Reaching the door, she opened it expecting to see a cat just like her, but.

There stood a man, about his mid thirty's. He seemed to be facing the left as the door opened and he was mid-sentence. "Hurry up Brigs!" He shouted down the corridor. He then noticed Aeris looking up at him with a confused look on her face. "Ah sorry about that, my, um partner is a bit how you say, on par with a bucket of retarded pies."

Aeris' expression didn't change, if so she only looked more baffled. "Um, do I know you?" She asked cautiously.

Hunt wasn't expecting such a question, especially from someone he'd never met before. Surly she would know whether they'd met before. "Um, yes well no." Hunt replied as his hand reached for his chest pocket again. Aeris, who was not liking the situation defensively took a step back. Noticing her behaviour Hunt put his free hand up. "Wait, it's nothing bad. Just my notebook, see." Quick as anything he snapped his note book out to validate his words. Aeris sighed in relief.

"Sorry I thought it was a…. you know."

Hunt chuckled at this. "I guess it does look like I was reaching for a weapon, terribly sorry miss." He apologised.

The pink cat shook her head. "No it's quite alright. Anyway is there something I could help you with mister…. Er…" She stalled waiting for an answer.

"Hunt." The man, now known to Aeris as Hunt responded.

"Mister Hunt, so what are you a reported or something?" The amnesiac cat asked.

"Close but no, I'm a police detective and I'm investigating the possible murder of a-" Briefly stopping Hunt checked his notes again. "-Leo, Leonardo the Third. Tell me, do you live here?"

Aeris' eyes widened. _Murder_ She thought to herself. _Could it have been me? Is this why I can't remember a thing, because my mind is trying to block it out?_

"Um, miss."

Being snapped out of her thoughts Aries focused her attention back on Hunt. "Yeah, what?"

"You? Do you live here?"

After a slight pause Aries replied. "Yes."

Hunt expression turned from casual to stern. "I see. Then I'd have to ask you to come down to the station with me please."

Aeris' heart skipped a beat as the slew of possible outcomes flew through her mind. If she was indeed somehow involved in the murder then she could go down for it, on the other hand her amnesia could be a handy trump card. _Wait what am I thinking, whHuat are the odd of conveniently getting amnesia at a time like this? They'll suspect something for sure._ Aeris was searching for something to say, all the while the man at the door was staring her down. That was it she had to say the first thing that came to her head. "Um, well you se-." But she was cut off by the bellowing voice of a man she did not know.

"_Huff, huff_. Sorry about that Hunt. Climbing ain't one of my strong points." Exclaimed a voice of the man who Aries assumed to be Hunts partner as he strolled unto Hunt and into eye shot.

Hunt rubbed his temple and sighed. "That's great Brigs. Do you mind I'm kind of in the middle of something." Hunt retorted whilst gesturing to Aeris.

"Oh so you found the suspect then." Brigs said as he turned to the pink cat. "Good wo-. Oh dear lord!" Brigs suddenly bellowed aloud.

"Yes Brigs what is it this time." The more rational of the two asked in a dismissive tone. Although he expected a stupid answer all he heard was Aeris yelp and Brigs tackled her to the ground and pointed his gun at her face. "Whoa, what the hell are you doing!"

"She's in possession of a deadly weapon. I'm only doing my duty to protect us." Brigs responded in a firm voice.

"She's got a freaking tooth brush." Hunt exclaimed.

"Exactly, in the hands of a normal person it's harmless, but in the hands of a madman it's as good as any gun." The bigger of the two cops said. "Ok, drop the weapon scum bag."

"HEY, GET HIM OFF ME!" The frighten cat yelled in distress.

"Oh, resisting arrest, eh. Okay then how do you like this?" Brigs then pulled out a taser. Aeris' eyes widened as his thumb hit the switch and an electric charge danced between the two tongs.

"Jesus Christ! Is that a taser?" Hunt shouted in total shock.

"It is my observant companion. You see one can never be too sure of the dangers out there and so one must always be prepared." Brigs confidently told his partner while Aeris struggled underneath his iron grasp.

"HEY! GET THIS PSYCHO OFF OF ME NOW!" Cried Aries as she still tried to break free.

But before Hunt could do anything Brigs was already halfway through attack mode. As quick as you could blink the taser came down directly onto the neck of the pink feline.

A wave of numbing pain washed over Aeris as an abounding of indescribable yelps of pain could be heard. Tears streamed down the face as the brutish man on top of her did not let up. 30 seconds or so had past and Aeris' eyes started to roll to the back of her head.

"Ok Brigs that's enough, damn it" Hunt demanded as he pushed the crazy man off of her. Aeris was slightly relived that the shock was no longer there but she knew what effect had already been left. Her eyes had rolled back, her body twitched and she couldn't move. She could vaguely make out what the man was saying. Hunt jumped to her side, checking her pulse and making sure the was ok. "Damn it Brigs what were you thinking using that and holding it there for so long."

"Well Hunt back in nam we-"

"Oh save it will ya, we've got to get her to a hospital ASAP. Brigs get an ambulance on the radio stat!" Hunt ordered.

Brigs did as was told without a word and walked out into the corridor with radio in hand.

"God I hope you'll be fine."

All Aeris could do was lay there as her vision darkened until, black out.

To be continued.

**End of chapter note: **Not really much to say here. This is the longest chapter I've done so far and probably the most detailed, although that ain't saying much. Anyway I hope get better a writing and update much faster in the future till then, feedback is always appreciated and whatnot, bye.


End file.
